You're Not Alone
by Anime.Fairy12
Summary: All Yami Terumi would like to do is drown herself in her music. Is that to much to ask? With her sudden debt and the host club nagging her, the answer to that is obviously yes. But what secret is she hiding? Read as you find Yami in a sudden world a fun, friends, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of love. (This summary was written for me by Cookiemonkey123) ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I sadly don't own Ouran High School Host Club! I don't own the lyrics either. They are from a song called New Perspective by Panic! At The Disco. Any who on with the story!

* * *

I don't get it. Why was this school so freaking big? And there is not one place where I could be alone. I have been searching for a quiet place to write my music and have no success. I stumbled upon an abandon music room. Perfect. It abandon which means it quiet and a music room which means there is a lot of instruments in there.

I opened the door and rose petals were thrown at me. I closed my eyes because the room was so bright.

"Welcome!" I heard. I slowly opened my eyes and saw 7 boys.

"What?" I thought this was an ABANDON music room and yet there were 7 boys staring at me.

"Forget this." I said. I turned and was going to walk out but 2 arms grabbed mine and dragged me back into the room.

"Hey what?" I asked. I saw 2 boys with orange hair and yellow eyes.

"Come on don't be like that." The same 2 that dragged me back in said. "You must be the new student in our class. You're 1-A right." A brunette said. I nodded. I have to say from a boy he looked and sounded like a girl.

"I have to say we don't normally host boys but a costumer is a costumer." A tall blond said.

"Boys...?" Oh I remembered. When I enrolled in the academy and bought a uniform they sent me a boy one instead of a girls. Instead of making a fuss I wrapped my chest in some of the bandages making me flat chested and put the male uniform. I didn't care that they thought I was a boy. I would cause less attention like this any way. And it wasn't like I was going to hang out with them.

"I made an honest mistake of entering this room so I will take my leave now." I walked towards the exit until I heard someone call my name.

"Yami Terumi. Class 1-A. Son of the famous surgeon Misaki Terumi." A boy with black hair and glasses.

"May I help you." I asked. Not really caring that he knew where I came from. Or at least thought he knew.

"Yami-chan! Want to have some cake with me?" A small child asked. There was a vey tall quiet boy behind him.

"I'm not hungry. And can I go now?" I asked very annoyed. Why am I still here with these bone heads and not with my music?

"No! Why don't you stay? We can have some tea and-" The blonde kept yapping on. I tuned him out by putting on my earbuds.

'Stop there and let me correct it

I wanna live a life from a new perspective

You come along because I love your face

And I'll admire your expensive taste

And who cares divine intervention'

That all I heard now I could see the twin talking to me. Their mouths were moving and they were staring at me. I just kept nodding pretending I was listening. The blonde was now in a corner looking depressed as hell and it looked like the brunette was trying to comfort him. The child was eating cake with his stuffed toy and other quiet and tall boy. I already spent to much time with them already. I stated to walk back to the exit.

"I would love to stay and chat um well not really but I have more important things to do." I lost my footing and tripped knocking a pillar with an beautiful sculpture down. I heard a crash. It was loud enough that I heard it over the music playing in my earbud.

"Shit." I muttered. Damn it! I just had to trip. I pulled out my earbuds. It could have cost that much right?

"So what's the cost I will pay for it." I pulled out my wallet.

"Man and the school just got that sculpture too." The twins said.

"The cost of the sculpture was 9 million yen." The boy with glasses said.

"9-9 m-million y-yen." I stuttered.

"Yes but it alright I will just call-" he took out his phone. "Your parent and-"

"No!" I practically yelled. All the boys looked at me in confusion.

"Um... I will pay you back with my own money there is no reason to call Mr.- I mean my parents. I just might take a while..." Let's see I'm probably and going to have to work 2 shift. No that won't work I need another job. But what about the orphanage? Crap...

"I have a proposal for you!" The blonde said pointing to me.

"Wha?"

"Since Haruhi is now a host." He gestured to the brunette. "We no longer have a dog to do our errands. If you become our dog for 4 years we will forget about your debt."

"A dog...?"

"This seems a lot like what happened to me." The brunette, Haruhi, said.

It looked like I have no choice in the matter. And plus I can keep the money I make for the orphanage.

"Fine. I will do it." What the hell did I just get myself in to?


	2. Chapter 2

"So blonde boy is Tamaki-sempai, glasses is Kyoya-sempai, the child like kid is Honey-sempai, the quiet one next to him is Mori-sempai, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, and the girls is Haruhi." I asked.

"Yup!" They all said. Well Tamaki-sempai, Honey-sempai, and the twins said. I took them a moment to realize that I figure out that Haruhi was a girl.

"Wait... What?! How do you know Haruhi's secret? Are you a spy? Did you come here to take my daughter away?" Tamaki asked, being way over dramatic.

"1 she is not your daughter, 2 it's easy to tell she is a girl. Petite, big eyes, and is not obnoxious like you." Tamaki went to his corner.

"Obnoxious? I'm obnoxious? And how could he say I'm not Haruhi's father?" He muttered. The twins started to laugh their heads off. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like you 2 are any better." I said bluntly.

"You must keep this our secret Yami." Kyoya said. "Or your debt will be doubled."

"Guys stop harassing Yami!" Haruhi said to them. "I really don't care if you tell anyone it doesn't matter to me." I shrugged I didn't really care either. And I wasn't the one to spread some gossip around. The doors opened and I notice some girls entered the room.

"Alright Yami first you should dust the cabinets and piano." Tamaki said.

"Did you say piano?"

"Why yes I did. I mean this is a music room is it not? The piano is behind the curtain. Try not to interrupt us by messing with the keys." I nodded. I wasnt really paying attention to him. The only thing on my mind was that there was a piano here. I quickly dusted the cabinets then went to the piano. It was beautiful. It was a black shiny grand piano. I gently ran my fingers over the keys. It barely made a sound. I sat there and pretended to play one of my songs. Then I accidentally hit a key.

"Yami!" I heard Tamaki yell. Well I already made some noise... I put my finger in position and stared to play. I whispered the lyrics softly enough so only I could hear.

"Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

"Wow." I stopped and saw everyone staring at me.

"Uh.. Um... Sorry I got carried away..."

"Did you write that?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"Oh wow! You're amazing!" One of the costumers said.

"Is he a new host?" Another asked.

"He's cute!" I heard one whisper.

"If he is then can I request him?" Said the one right next to her.

"Oh no I'm not-" I began to say but Kyoya cut me off.

"Yes he just joined today, but if you could please wait at the table over there he will be joining you shortly."

"Oh good!" They all said. Then walked over to the table Kyoya pointed out.

"What are you doing? That wasn't part of our deal." I asked him.

"Change of plans if you can get 100 costumer to request you, we will forgive you of your debt."

"What? No!"

"You know we can always call your parents and."

"No! Fine I will do it..."

"Good." Man how heartless can he be? I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Um... Hi." This wasn't good. I was never good at socializing.

"Hello!"

"Good day!"

"How are you?" All three girls said at one time.

"Uh... Hehe... Fine. How are you lovely ladies day?" They giggled.

"Wonderful!" They all said. They were way to peppy.

"So you said you wrote that song on the piano?" A girl with auburn hair and blue eyes asked.

"Uh... Yeah I wrote that piece a while back..."

"Wow you must really enjoy music!"

"Well of corse. Music makes life worth living."

"Oh... So your hair, it's really long." My hair? How did the topic change from music to my hair? I reached up and touched my hair. My long black locks were still in the high ponytail I put it in, in the morning.

"Don't you want to cut it?" The other girl with blond hair and brown eyes asked. I shook my head.

"No I like it long."

"Oh. And your eyes, are you wearing contacts?" Again I shook my head.

"They are natural."

"Wow their so big and so green!" The third one said. She also had brown eyes, but her hair was brown too.

"Uh.. Yeah..."

"So do you play other instruments?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah... Guitar, violin, flute, drums, and bass."

"Oh my gosh!" They all exclaimed.

"Do you sing?"

"Uh..."

"It ok if you don't. Not everyone has a beautiful voice like me." The girl with auburn hair said.

"You sing?"

"Yup! I'm in choir and the teacher says I have the best voice."

"Oh..." 'Coincided much?' I thought.

"Do you have lyrics for the song you played on the piano?" I nodded.

"Awesome! What if I sing your lyrics and you play?"

"Ok..." I handed her my lyrics and we both walked to the piano. The other 2 girls followed us. I sat at the piano and started to play. The blonde began to sing.

"Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim-"

I stopped. She was the best singer in choir? She got all of the notes wrong and it wasn't on time.

"Hey what's wrong? Why did you stop?" She asked.

"You are-" I was cut off by the twins.

"Sorry we need to borrow him for a bit." They said then dragged me off.

"What?" I asked.

"You were going to tell her-" One started.

"That she sucked at singing weren't you?" The other finished.

"Yes." I say bluntly.

"That's a big no-no!" They both said.

"Why?"

"Hmmm he needs some training."

"Yes he does."

"First you never tell a lady that she is bad at something."

"Did you hear her?" I asked. They ignored my question.

"Second if you don't like it say 'I didn't picture it like that but great job!'"

"But-"

"No buts!" They pushed me back to the piano.

"Ahehe... Your singing... I didn't picture it like that but great job!" I said to the blonde mocking the twin's words.

"Oh well we have to keep trying until we get it!"

*TIME SKIP WHEN CLUB CLOSES*

"Oh god!" I said. The auburn haired girl forced me to play the piano the whole time! My fingers started to cramp.

"Can I go home now?" I asked. No one even paid attention. It didn't bug me though I was sort of used to it. I put on my headphones and put the volume on high. I grab my things and walked out of the room. I was about to exit the school when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Kaoru and behind him was the rest of the host club. I took out one of my earbuds.

"Yes?" He didn't say think he just handed me my school ID.

"Oh thanks." I took the ID and put it in my pocket.

"So you're a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... Um..."

"you lie to us and told us you were a boy the whole time?" Tamaki asked dramatically.

"I never lied. You just assumed I was a boy and I just went along with it." I put on my headphones again. "Do you guys tomorrow." I said leaving.

"No I can't have two little girls being hostess!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Why not? We can pay our debt faster." I said to him.

"No! Yami you will be our dog again and-"

"I may not be good at socializing with people but I am smart enough to know that this is a better way." I turned to the Twins. "So you guys are going to help me right?" They both nodded. "Ok then bye." I left the school grounds without saying another word.

* * *

Okay if you read the Ouran high school host club Manga than you know that that's how they figured out Haruhi's true gender but I'm going off the Anime so I decided to use the school ID card way for them to figure out Yami's gender because I couldn't figure out another way for the host club to find out. Sorry if everyone is a little out of character I am still new to writing so don't judge me. Oh and 'Yami's lyrics' are not mine they belong to P!nk the song is called Just give me a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you."

I was singing to myself while playing the guitar. I grabbed my pencil and wrote the words I just sang down. I finished all my homework assignments and was now working on my music. Ok. So the next part is-

"Ms. Yami?" I jumped. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Ms. White, our maid. She was short and round but very kind. She was the only one I really talked to. Everyone was nice and all but I was just not a very social person. Soon they just gave up trying but Ms. White never did.

"Oh Ms. White you startled me."

"Sorry dear." She walked over to me and put down a food tray.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked me.

"Breakfast." I quickly said.

"There is no food in your fridge."

"I ran out today."

"All the dishes are clean-"

"I washed them this morning before school."

"What if I told you that I came in here 3 days ago and saw you had no food?"

"Um..."

"Why aren't you eating again Yami?"

"It's a habit."

"You could have used that excuse 6 years ago now it's just getting old."

"But-"

"No buts Yami eat." She instructed. I signed. I put my pencil down and picked up my plate of chicken and rice. It smelled delicious. I devoured the food in less than 10 minutes.

"See you have been starving yourself."

"I wasn't that hungry." I said wiping my mouth with the sleeves of my shirt.

"And what is up with the long sleeve Yami? It's extremely hot outside!"

"I'm cold."

"Yami it is not that cold in here." I shrugged. Ms. White sighed.

"What am I going to do with you child?" She grabbed the tray with and empty plate and left. I looked down at my wrists. I pulled back the sleeve and rubbed my thumb over my bare wrist.

The skin was a little ruff and bumpy from my old and new scars. A tear rolled of my cheek. I wiped it away and went back to my music. It was the only thing that kept me from grabbing my small pocket knife and dragging it across my wrist again. I strummed the guitar and started to play.

"I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

When the day has come

That I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating"

Tears were rapidly falling now. I put down my guitar and walked out of my music room. I went to my room and opened my sock drawer. I dug around it and grabbed ahold of my pocket knife. Bad memories flooded my mind. 'You are a worthless piece of shit!' 'It should have been you! She would still be alive if it wasn't for you!' 'Get out of my sight you little hoe!' I was about to press the blade down when suddenly my phone started to ring. 'Fuck. Who the hell will call me?' I thought. I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yami!"

"Kaoru?"

"Yup!"

"How the hell did you fuckers get my number?"

"Woah the language Yami!" I heard Hikaru yell.

"Kyoya told us." Kaoru said.

"How the hell-"

"Yami are you ok? Your voice sounds cracked." I didn't respond right away.

"Yami?"

"...I'm fine..."

"Oh are you-"

"Call me later when I'm not busy." I quickly hung up. 'Shit' I slammed my back against the wall and slid down. "They can't find out..." I said to myself. I sobbed in my arms. Why is life so cruel? Why does my mind keep bringing up unwanted memories? Why?

The next morning I got up, put on the bandages around my chest. Put my hair in a high pony, and got into my uniform. When I arrived at my class I notice I was the first one like always. So to keep me busy I started to wring more lyrics to my song.

Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

Two hand suddenly slammed on my desk. I looked up from my writing and saw 2 identical faces. I blinked.

"What was with the phone call?" Asked Hikaru.

"I told you I was busy."

"Not that. You sounded like you were crying." Kaoru said.

"I-I w-wasn't."

"You just stuttered." Kaoru pointed out.

"Imfine." I said quickly. I looked down and started writing again.

"Come on you can tell us we are friends right?" I stopped writing. Why did he have to saw the f word?

"I don't have friends. And I said I was fine. Now leave me alone can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ouch that hurt." They both said. Kaoru took the paper with my lyrics on it away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Is this a song?" He asked. Hikaru raised an eyebrow in question. Kaoru handed him the paper.

"Oh..." He said.

"And if it is a song?" I asked jumping trying to get my lyrics back. I really hated being 5'3ft.

"Then you're going to have to play it for us." Kaoru replied.

"No."

"Why not?" They asked.

"Because I said no. Now give me my lyrics." I said still jumping.

"Hey Kaoru. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru said looking over to his brother. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Alright!" They both exclaimed. "Let's play which one is Hikaru game."

"Let's play what?"

"It's really simple." One started.

"You just have to guess which one is Hikaru, if you get it wrong you have to play the song for us." The other finished. Before I could say anything the twins put on some caps and moved around.

"Ok which one is Hikaru?" They said at the same time.

"This is stupid."

"Come on." I sighed.

"Fine. Hikaru right. Kaoru left. Now hand over the paper."

"Wrong!" They said.

"What? No I'm right." They shook their heads.

"Nope!"

"I know you guys are lying!vi know you are! How are you going to tell me I'm wrong?" They said nothing they just handed me my song.

"See I knew it." I was going to grab it but they pulled away.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Oh well it's easy. Kaoru has a higher pitch voice and Hikaru is slightly taller." The teacher came in and everyone had to take there seats. In the middle of the lesson Kaoru passed me my song. At the bottom of the paper it said 'you are the only other person besides Haruhi to get it right.'

* * *

those lyrics aren't mine they are by Imagine Dragons. The song is called Bleeding Out.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all… I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I usually update and type stories on my IPad but my step mom isn't being fair so she took it away. So sorry!

* * *

My fingers were crapping and my ears were practically bleeding from all the horrible singing. I started to grab my bag and headed out the door.

"Wait my lovely daughter Yami! I heard about this-"Tamaki started to say.

"I'm not your daughter Sempai." But he continued on ignoring me.

"This commoner's restaurant and I thought we could go as a family."

"No." I said. He went to his emo corner.

"Why won't you go Yami-chan?" Honey-sempai asked.

"I have something to do."

"What is it?" I didn't answer him.

"I have to go." I left the host club and walked to Music Melody. Music Melody was a karaoke restaurant that I worked at. I donated all the money I made to the Pine Forest orphanage. When I entered the restaurant I was greeted by the owner. Then I went to go change in my uniform. I took my bandages off and put on a normal bra. Then got into the stupid dress. I looked more like a maid then a waitress. Then I put a sweater on to hide my scars. When I exited the changing room Kyle, my co-worker stopped me.

"So when are we going to go out?" I ignored him. Every time I came to work he asked that question.

"Come on Yami!" He whined. "You never answer me Yami."

"I already told you no."

"But that's an answer I won't accept." I grabbed a note pad and walked away from him. I went up to a table with a family of four. I put on my best fake smile and said,

"Hi. Welcome to Music Melody, I'm Yami. May I take your order?"

An hour later 6 boys and 1 dragged girl entered the restaurant.

"Yami?" I heard someone say. I turned and found the host club.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We should ask you the same thing" Kaoru said. Then a dark red blush spread across his face.

"U-uh..."

"What?" I followed his eyes and they were looking at my chest. I forgot that I put bandages around my chest so I'd appear flat chested. By instinct I crossed my arms over me. And for some reason my cheeks started to heat up.

"... So what are you doing here Yami?"

"I-" I was cut off by Kyle.

"Hey Yami are these rich kids bothering you?" Kyle asked.

"We are actually her friends." Kaoru said. I tensed up. Why did they use that word again? I already told them I didn't have any friends.

"Kyle shut up and go serve some other people, while I handle… the customers." I pushed Kyle out of my way and showed the host club their table.

"Yami don't be like that we are your family!" shouted Tamaki.

"Customers? So does that mean you work here Yami?" Haruhi asked. I nodded. I showed them a table and took their order. Everyone ordered soda. Tamaki and Honey took the longest. Tamaki couldn't figure out what to order and Honey couldn't decide what cake to get. After I gave them their orders they started to all sing well almost everyone. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori refused to sing. It was a little funny. They were singing so horrible yet they kept smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but stare at them. Kaoru notice me staring and asked if something was wrong. I shook my head. I notice that my shift was over. I quickly went to the changing room, changed then went to the owner's office. He smiled at me and gave me my paycheck. I thanked him and left. I ran to Pine Forest orphanage to drop off the money. I knocked on the door and waited. Soon a small, fragile, old woman opened the door.

"Yami?" I nodded.

"Hello again Nana." She gave me a warm hug. "I have some more money." I gave her an envelope with my weekly pay from Music Melody.

"Yami you know you don't have to keep doing this right?"

"I know but I want to."

"You are a good child Yami. Even after all the things you have been through." I gave a sad smile.

"Well I have to now Nana. Good bye."

"Good bye dear." I started to walk to my house, when I heard footstep behind me. I turned and saw Haruhi running.

"Yami!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" I froze. Did she see me with Nana? Shit!

"Yami why did you run off like that?" she asked once she caught up to me.

"I-I…" Haruhi smiled.

"It's ok. I can keep your secret."

"Thank you Haruhi."

"Sure thing! That's what friends do." I didn't flinch when she said it. The f word. I looked down.

"Yeah…"

_One wall down, 3 more to go._


	5. Chapter 5

IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!

A lot of things happened and school just started so that means I get a lot of homework dumped on me.(I hate high school) I will try to update sooner!

* * *

I was walking to music room 3 when Mori-sempai picked me up from behind and carried me to somewhere.

"Mori-sempai! Put me down!" He said nothing as usual. I was thrown in to a limo and out was driving to who knows where. The doors wouldn't open so I couldn't escape. After a while I gave up trying. When the limo finally stopped I got out of the limo to see was at the entrance of a resort. An Ootori resort

I was going to get back in the limo and tell the driver to take me home, but he sped away. Suddenly the twins grabbed my arms and dragged me to the changing rooms. They threw me in there and I met a new set of twins they were girls with black hair but not as black as mine. The room was filled with swim suits. Bikinis, one piece, some a little to revealing.

"Pick one." The female twins said.

"What?"

"I think she would look good in this one." The one on the right said. She held up I bright pink one piece that was out outlined with a lime green.

"No she would look nice in this!" The other twin said. She was holding a skimpy white swim suit that had purple flowers on it.

"Uh..."

"Let put both of them on her!"

"What!?" I was tackled and my clothes were ripped off. A bunch of memories flooded my mind. Memories I didn't like. I began hyperventilating.

"What's wrong with her?" They asked each other. I forced myself to calm down and breath.

"N-nothing. Now g-give me my clothes."

"Sorry but we were ordered to put you in a bathing suit."

"What? Why?" They didn't respond. They just pounced on me an put me in a red bikini with black lace. I was screaming the whole time. I was finally thrown out ofthe changing room. My hands were on my knees. I was coughing, trying to breath.

"Yami? Yami! Are you alright? What happened?" I looked up and saw Kaoru with a worried face.

"I-I'm…" I coughed again. "…alright…"

"Are you sure? I can-"

"I said I'm alright." I could breath again. I stood up and wrapped my arm around myself. I didn't feel very comfortable wearing this swimsuit and my scars were showing. A light shade of pink appeared on Kaoru's cheeks.

"…You look nice…"

"Yeah right. Do-"

"You really do. Come on every one is over here." He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me.

"Wait Kaoru!" I tried to take my cut up wrist back, but while I trying I tripped over my feet and ended up on top of him. Kaoru started to blush.

"Uh…"

"Yami-chan? Kaoru-chan? What are you guys doing?" I looked up and there was Honey-sempai in his swim short with a Usa-chan pool toy. The small boy smiled. "I know you guys like each other!" then Honey ran off laughing.

"N-no honey-sempai!" Kaoru shouted.

"You have the wrong idea!" I yelled. I took me awhile to realize that I was still on top of Kaoru.

"S-sorry!" I quickly got off of him. But I cling to his arm.

"Yami?"

"… do you have a sweater? I'm cold…" It was the best excuse I could give.

"Yami it's super-hot here." I buried my face into his arm.

"Please?" I heard him sigh.

"I don't have one on me. Hikaru probably has one. Come one." He lead me to where the others were.

"Hey Yami!" Tamaki yelled out. He ran over to us. "Is she ok?"

"I don't-" Kaoru began to say.

"I fine I'm just cold."

"Oh."

"Where is Haruhi?" I asked.

"She over there with Kyoya." I nodded.

"Kaoru can you ask Hikaru for the sweater?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I finally got myself to detach from Kaoru and I walked over to Haruhi. It was weird though once I let go of Kaoru I really did feel cold. I shrugged of the feeling and sat next to Haruhi with my wrist facing me.

"Hi Haruhi."

"So you were dragged into the same faith huh?"

"What?"

"They forces you to wear a bathing suit."

"Oh yeah… wait shouldn't you be in a bathing suit too?"

"Tamaki-sempai gave me this."

"Oh." So Tamaki gave here something to cover her up? I thought he would like to se Haruhi in a swimsuit

"Yami!" I looked up and Kaoru ran to me holing a hoodie. "It turns out I did bring my hoodie. Here." I took the hoodie and slipped it on. I looked at my arms and saw the sleeves were a little to big but they covered my wrist so I was ok with. I gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Uh no problem." He rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly he was hit with a water gun.

"Come on Kaoru! Let's play!"

"Coming!" Then he ran off. I laughed a little at how childish they were. It felt nice. No one really lend me things.

"You should laugh more often. It's a nice thing to hear." Haruhi said.

"Yeah…" Maybe the Host club isn't all that bad after all…

_Another wall down, 2 more to go._

* * *

Not one of my best but its something...


	6. Chapter 6

I was packing my bag for the beach. I had my Pjs, clothes, toothbrush, comb, song book, Ipod with my headphones, and a Kaoru's hoodie. I smiled to myself as I thought about class yesterday.  
*Flashback*  
"The beach?"  
"Yeah Haruhi already agreed to go." The twins said.  
"Sure I will go."  
"Aww but Yami! It will be- wait you will go?" Hikaru asked.  
"Uh yeah... I like the beach..." I remembered about Kaoru's hoodie and took it out.  
"Uh here." I handing the sweater back. I washed and folded the navy blue hoodie. Kaoru shook his head.  
"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway l." I blushed at the comment and hugged the the hoodie.  
"Thanks" I said. Hikaru looked at me then at Kaoru and back to me. He rolled his eyes and began to exit the classroom.  
"We will pick you up at 9 tomorrow." He yelled.  
*End*  
My bilogical mom loved the beach. She grew up on the coast so every summer we would go visit grandma and go by the beach. I remembered how she would play with me in the water. The corners of my mouth turned up. Yeah it would be nice to visit a beach again. There was a knocking at my door.  
"Come in!"  
Ms. White entered the room.  
"Yami there is some teens waiting for you at the main house."  
"Ok I will be there in a few." She nodded. She was about leave but before she did she said, "I'm happy that your finally doing other thing than working and being locked up in here." Then she left.  
I grabbed my things and went out the door. I lock the door to the small second house. I chosen to live in the second house on my own because it never felt right living in the main house. I was the only one living in the small house it, it was more like an apartment then a house. I reached the entrance of the main house and was greeted by the host club.  
"Yami!" Tamaki yelled jumping to hug me. I quickly moved out of the way making him hit the floor.  
"Mommy! Our other daughter rejected my hug!"  
"Well daddy it is Yami's choice to hug you or not." Kyoya to him sending him to his emo corner.  
"So are we leaving yet?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah lets go! "The twins yelled.  
"So are we car pulling?" I asked.  
"Car-" Kaoru started.  
"Pulling?" Hikaru finished. I remembered that they all had there own limos so they never had to car pull.  
"N-never mind..." I said.  
"Car pulling is when you share a car ride." Haruhi said bluntly. She turned to me "Honestly I'm a little surprised that you knew what car pulling was."  
"Uh... well Haruhi you don't have a limo right? We can share." I quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her away despite Tamaki's protest. I pushed her into the limo and directed the driver to go to the Ootori's private beach. As we started driving off I relaxed and laid back against the seat.  
"Hey Yami?" Haruhi asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"You weren't always rich were you?"

* * *

This one is short I know but I wanted to be evil and leave a cliffhanger. XD


End file.
